Diskussionsfaden:Hayley.aws/@comment-24962243-20140524184118/@comment-24962243-20140524222736
Ich liebe es inzwischen auf Englisch zu schauen. Früher konnt ich das nicht ab, aber jetzt irgendwie schon. Gerade weil es The Originals noch nicht mal auf deutsch gibt. Ich schau es einfach mit Untertiteln, das meiste versteh ich so, aber was ich nicht verstehe, kann ich dann nachlesen nebenbei :D Mit der Übersetzung ist es teilweise wirklich anders, wie mir im Nachhinein aufgefallen ist. Es wird sich zeigen was aus den beiden wird, denke ich. Hayley ist jaa eigentlich auch Jackson versprochen wurden, auch wenn ich es nicht so toll fände, wenn aus den beiden plötzlich was wird. Jackson ist okay, soweit man das beurteilen kann nach dem noch relativ kurzen Auftritt. Die beiden sollten Freunde sein, aber kein Paar. Jaa.. da kann man seine Angst aber auch nachvollziehen, aus seiner Sicht war Elijah immer der Gute, immer der, der alles richtig gemacht hat. Mikael hat ihn ihm ja auch deutlich vorgezogen und wahrscheinlich noch einige andere in den 1000 Jahren. Ich glaube aber nach Hayleys anfänglicher Abscheu fängt sie an Klaus wenigstens etwas zu mögen und das zu sehen finde ich voll toll :-) Haha ich schau mir sowas eh meist mehrmals an, weils einfach zu genial ist, vielleicht bleibt mir das deshalb dann auch im Gedächtnis xD Jetzt hast du ja die Szenen, die ich weiß, in denen Elijah sein Vampirgesicht zeigt. ;-) Stimmt, Vampir/Hexe könnte spannend werden. Ich muss mir demnächst mal den Rest anschauen, ich glaube meine letzte Folge war die, wo Katherine in die Dunkelheit gezogen wird. Sowas finde ich auch schlimm, manche steigern sich dann auch in sowas. Die Salvatore-Brüder gehören einfach als Bruder-Beziehung zu meinen Lieblingen, weil man bei ihnen den Zusammenhalt noch viel deutlicher merkt, als beispielsweise bei den Urvampiren. Der Vergleich Damon-Klaus war in dem Sinne echt gut, wenn auch ... komisch, weil man die beiden wiederum auch nicht vergleichen kann :D So ein seltsames Beispiel hab ich neulich aber auch festgestellt das You mit Sie übersetzt wurde O.o kein Plan wer auf so eine Idee kommt. Immerhin duzt Klaus Caroline auch nicht. Klaroline wird immer mein Lieblingspair bleiben, Klaus verliebt sich in ein Mädchen das so viel jünger ist und Caroline findet gefallen an dem Superbösen. Einfach ... toll <3 "He's your first love. I intented to be your last. However long it takes." Ich denke bei Elijah und Hayley wird sich auch viel in der 2. Staffel zeigen. Wie ich hörte soll diese schon im Spätsommer in Amerika erscheinen? Das wäre mega hammer toll, da müsste man nicht so lang warten *-* Jaa stimmt, Damon hab ich mit jeder Folge mehr ins Herz geschlossen. Manche Charaktere lerne ich einfach erst während der Serie lieben und nicht schon von Anfang an :D Vielleicht hat Bamon ja in der sechsten Staffel eine Chance. Die wurde ja nun auch schon offiziell bestätigt. Darauf bin ich dann gespannt, weil ich im Moment keeeeine Ahnung hab wie sich die Story bei VD noch weiterentwickeln soll. Weißt du was ich schade finde? Dass es keine richtiges The Originals Wikia gibt. Es ist bei VD untergebracht wegen Spin-Off schon klar, aber ein eigenes würde es irgendwie noch übersichtlicher machen, finde ich zumindest. ^^